


In Which Everything Went Differently

by Kaiya_Aishi (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, James isnt an asshole, M/M, Sirius kinda likes Snape but he swears he isnt gay, Snape is a ravenclaw, theyre all friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaiya_Aishi
Summary: James never really knew much of his family. Sure, he was a pure-blood. He could find his family tree in any history book he wanted. But his parents never really left the house to go introduce him to anyone, besides his grandparents and a few aunts and uncles. It was around his 7th birthday, when His parents decided on taking a trip to France. James was set on staying in England, he didn't want to leave the comfort of his home. Even if it were to enjoy some fancy trip to somewhere new. He did admit, it was a bit bratty of him. but what happened when he decided to stay home changed everything.





	In Which Everything Went Differently

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this will be an AU fic and there will be some different things, like Severus being sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. and of course, James being friends with Sev. i might change some things like the pairings as well. i mean, its my fic, so i might as well pair them how i want, right? anyways, Hope you all like my fic!

  "Do i really have to go, Mama?" James asked in a whiny voice, pulling his trunk over to the floo. His mother was looking into a mirror, touching up her makeup.

  "Yes Dear, unless you've changed your mind about coming to France with your father and I," His mother responded. She didn't know why James was being so stubborn and set on not going to France with her and her husband, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. So of course, she was going to send him to his Half-Blood relatives in Spinner's End. Admittedly, It wasn't the best place for a child to go for 4 weeks.. but it was their best choice since his grandparents were busy at the ministry, and of course all their other relatives had something to do as well. So, They decided that James would go to some Half-blood cousins in a different part of England that was still close to their home. At least, James would still be around magical relatives.

  James pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. He didn't understand why his parents even wanted to go in the first place. Weren't they happy here? He didn't have much time to think on the matter, until he was being dragged into the floo with his mother. She took a hand full of the floo powder and called out very clearly, "Clearswater Residence, Number 8 Spinner's End." 

  Side-flooing gave the same feeling as Side-Apparition. Flooing by yourself was easy enough, but of course, James didn't know where he'd be going. So his mum would need to go with him. Even if he did know where to go, She'd need to speak to her cousin before just dropping James off. Bright green flames engulfed James and his mother, and his trunk. Soon enough they were where they needed to go. James dragged out his trunk eagerly, and set it down in what looked to be the Lounge room. The house was by no means a mansion, but it wasn't small either. It seemed a very nice size for a family of 2, and now 3 since James was going to be staying here for a while. It looked very clean and nice, and by what James's mother said, was rare in this neighborhood. Despite being a very privileged spoiled boy, James was raised to be noble and never judge one's riches. But even James could agree, that the Neighborhood was not the cleanest place where aristocrats lived. 

 "James, Meet your cousin, Penelope Clearswater. Her husband's name is Derek Clearswater, and they will be taking care of you for the next few weeks. I want you to behave, and be a good boy for them, Okay?" James's mother told him, of course introducing him to his two caretakers. they smiled and waved at him, then going back to their own conversation. _'Great first impression.'_   he thought. 

 "Yes Mother," he responded, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

  "James, your room will be upstairs on the first door to your right. While your mother and I talk for a while, why don't you go unpack?" Penelope spoke up, smiling. James smiled back at her and nodded. 

  "Goodbye, Mum," he then said. His Mother smiled and waved back at him, and James then left to go unpack his belongings upstairs.

 

.

 

  Severus sat down on a swing, and jerked his legs back and forth. Soon, his friend Lily sat beside him. 

  "Hi Sev, Do you want to do anything today?" The red head asked. Severus just shrugged. "I dunno," He simply responded. It had been one of those days where there just wasn't much to do. School had let out not very long ago, So there wasn't any homework to do. His father was at work, and was no doubt going to come home late after being at some cheap pub. His mother was at home trying to make dinner for said man, not wanting to get into another argument with the drunk. And the Raven Haired boy didn't want to deal with the man's antics, so he was going to stay away from the house as much as possible. which left him to hang out outside at the playground him and Lily always come to, sometimes with Petunia, often times not though. 

  Lily jumped out of the swing, putting her hands on her hips. "well, there must be something we can do." She remarked. 

  "Like what, Lils?" Severus asked, then rubbing his nose. It was still a little sore from it being broken not too long ago, of course by his father. His poor button nose was starting to take the shape of a hook, because of it being bent and twisted and broken so much. 

  "We don't go around the neighborhood too much, maybe we could meet someone new if we just hung around" his muggle-born friend explained, scratching her head. Of course, Lily had the Gryffindor bravery that Severus lacked. always wanting to search for some new adventure or meet a new kid around the block. Severus always saw himself more as a Slytherin, being a sneaky quiet person. Or possibly a Ravenclaw, witty and always wanting to learn more, but sill in the end being a quiet boy. He needed to use intelligence to make excuses for any explainable injuries. Or so he could tell his father something he wanted to hear so he didn't target him. He was also very sneaky in a sense, lying about the said injuries or to his father. Staying quiet in his room, and pretending he didn't exist. 

  "Okay Lily," He responded quietly. He then stood up, and started walking to the sidewalk with her. They walked for a while, making jokes with each other, talking about the wizarding world, and they touched a bit on the topic of Hogwarts houses. She expressed how she wanted either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. To his disappointment, Lily didn't want to be in either of the houses he hoped for. Though, the two houses weren't bad houses. He could see Lily in yellow robes, walking along the corridors and talking to him about plants. Gold would look good on her. Of course, she'd do well in Gryffindor too, even if it was the rival house of Slytherin. Yes, they weren't bad houses. Though the boy couldn't help but hope that their houses wouldn't drive them apart.

  "Okay, Cousin Penelope. Don't Worry, I'll be back in time for dinner." A boy with unruly black hair called into what was to be assumed his home. He then closed the door, and almost ran right into Lily and Severus. "Whoa! i'm sorry. Almost bumped into you two there" The boy smiled, then backed up. Severus was his normal quiet self, and didn't respond. Lily however, spoke up.

  "That's alright. I'm Lily, and this is my friend Severus. And you are...?"  
  
  "James, James Potter. I'm staying here for the summer while my parents are in France," He then said, smiling a bit wider. Severus started to take into notice the boy's attire. He was wearing jeans, and a Quidditch jumper with black shoes and... wait. He was wearing jeans, and a  _Quidditch_ Jumper! 

  "Hey, that's a Quidditch sweater your wearing..." Severus said in his normally small voice, which some how caught the attention of James. Lily's eyes snapped from James's face to his jumper. Of course, it was the Red and Gold colors for the Gryffindor team.

  "Aha... yeah, it was my dad's... you guys are..?" James trailed, unconsciously flattening his jumper. Lily and Sev nodded. Of course it was a funny coincidence that the day they decided to go out and walk around their block, they meet a new kid who had just so happened to be from a wizarding family too. Maybe, they just found something to do today...


End file.
